The Hottest Day of the Year
by darkmoonrise312
Summary: Nice lovely visorshipping oneshot for y'all. In case you don't know, visorshipping means Nate x Rosa. For those that still don't know, the male and female avatars from Black/White 2, respectively. Enjoy the lemonaide!


**Just a simple visorshipping lemon for y'all. A nice loving scene between brother and sister, Nate and Rosa. Since they're the same age, I'm calling 'em twins. Enjoy the lemony goodness, courtesy of Darkmoonrise312. Peace!**

_100__F! You have got to be fucking kidding me! _Rosa mentally yelled at the thermometer when she checked it. She would have yelled out loud, but her mouth was too dry to try. Instead of yelling, she simply fell back onto her seat on the couch that was coated in her sweat. Her clothes were soaked in her secretions, sticking to her sweet skin. Grabbing a nearby glass of iced tea, Rosa chugged half the glass in one swig, while fanning herself in a vain attempt at cooling down. No matter what she did to alleviate the heat, it overwhelmed her body, imparting an apathy that sapped the will faster than the sweat flowed out of her pores. And the humidity of the day made the sweat completely useless, simply pooling where she lay instead of exchanging its heat with the air as it should.

Rosa lay in her heat induced semi-coma for some time, completely unaware of the figure that was sneaking up behind her. As the figure approached, he moved an object that was concealed behind his back to in front of him. A bucket. He held the bucket higher, over the height of the couch, as he tiptoed the last few inches. For a moment, he stared down at the sweat-drenched beauty before him, noticing how the wet clothing clung to her delicate skin. The way it clung to her small but pert breasts revealed that she wore no bra, her nipples poking through the damp fabric.

Having his fill of the view before him, he went to perform the task he had set out to do. Gently, he lifted up the bucket over Rosa's head, and accompanied with a shout of "Surprise!" the boy tilted the bucket swiftly until the water level was higher than the rim of the bucket. The fresh, chilled water flowed in an arc through the air, cascading down her already damp chest as it splashed between her breasts. Rosa raised her arms quickly in shock in an ineffective defense against the torrent coming down on her. The arc of the water changed, moving to her well-toned midsection, coating her stomach and groin in cool, refreshing water. As the amount of water in the bucket decreased, the arc of the waterfall lessened, moving back over her small tits, with the last few drops landing on her shocked face, which soon changed to a much angrier, while some-what playful, expression. Rosa looked up at her assailant to see her visor-clad twin brother Nate staring down at his sister with a very smug look on his face from the successful assault.

"Oh, you are gonna go DOWN now, bro!" Rosa cried at her brother as she jumped off the couch; the arctic water had rejuvenated her, relieving all the heat-borne soreness that had plagued her before. Nate quickly made a break for it, running towards the front door, turning his head over his shoulder to reply, "You'll have to catch me first!" in a playful manor. Rosa jumped over the sweat-stained couch in pursuit, chasing him through the door. After she made it through the door, she stopped dead in her tracks as she saw what awaited her. She had fallen into his trap, just as Nate had planned.

"Use water gun, Dewgong!" Nate's Dewgong was lying in wait for her to exit; when its master commanded, the Dewgong released a powerful jet of water at the twin, soaking her to the bone. Nate laughed hard as Rosa stood there stunned, dripping, for a few moments.

"So that's how you want to play, huh?" Rosa questioned her brother with resolve, then reaching for one of her pokeballs. "Samurott use hydro cannon!" Rosa yelled as she released her starter. The narwhal/walrus (narwhalrus?) sent out a huge torrent of water at the brother, knocking him back several feet and soaking him far beyond what his sister was feeling. Nate stood speechless for a moment, mimicking his sister's shock from a few moments before. Then he just started laughing. One of those keel over in laughter kinds of laugh. Watching her brother laughing, Rosa tried desperately to keep her laughter held, but eventually succumbed to the urges and started laughing her ass off too.

When Nate realized that his sister was distracted by all the laughter, he took his chance: "Dewgong! hydro pump!" The Pokemon sent a huge torrent of water at Rosa again, this time knocking her onto her sweet, firm ass, the ends of her double pony-tails soaking in the puddle she landed in. Nate sent a smug smirk towards his downed sister, who returned the stare with a look of playful anger.

"You are gonna get _soooo _wet, bro" she threatened her twin as she got up. Her brother retorted, "You won't get me as wet as I got you!" He paused for a moment as her realized the awkwardness of that statement. "That, um, came out wrong."

"I'll bet you always _come _out wrong!" Rosa joked. Once your head is in the gutter, it is very hard to remove it. Anyway, the bad sexual jokes continued as the water battle continued, with only the occasional ice attack thrown in, much to the chagrin of the recipient. It was an effective way to beat the heat, and the time; the sun was setting by the time they finished their epic water battle.

They entered their house dripping all over the floor as the sun passed the horizon. Rosa noticed the lights had been turned off and turned to her brother making a "shh" noise with a finger pressed to her luscious lips. "Be quiet! Mom's probably asleep!" Nate nodded his head in response, then started making his way towards the bathroom. "I call the shower!" Rosa yelled as she whizzed past her twin into the only bathroom in the house, locking the door behind her. _Women, _Nate thought with a sigh. He sat down on the couch, turned the TV on, and started looking for something to watch.

Rosa emerged from the steam of the shower sometime later, dressed only in a towel wrapped around her now glowing body. Starting towards her own room, Rosa stopped when she heard a strange sound coming from the living room. It was quiet, but she could make out the sounds of grunting, and a repetitive thumping noise, like the sound of flesh on flesh. Rosa's teenage mind quickly came to the answer of sex. _Has Nate finally gotten laid? _Rosa thought as she approached the living room sneakily to investigate.

As she entered the living room, she was disappointed to find the room devoid of a female. Instead of real sex, the sound was emanating from the television. Plastered on the screen were a Gallade and a Gardevoir going at it, the Gallade plowing into the Gardevoir missionary style like there was no tomorrow. _Men, _Rosa sighed as she gazed at the porn her twin was watching. Or rather had been watching.

When Rosa looked at the couch, she saw her twin brother lying asleep on the couch, completely naked, his wet clothes a pile of damp fabric on the floor nearby. His well toned abs faced upwards, as well as his long member that was standing up like a flag post. Trying desperately to avoid looking at his dick, Rosa turned her head toward his upper body. Nate's sleeping face had a huge smile plastered on it and his hand held some piece of yellow fabric close to his nose. A very disturbing possibility crossed Rosa's mind, and she reached out to grab the cloth in hopes of disproving her theory. Yet to her dismay, as she pulled the yellow cloth from Nate's grasp, it unraveled, revealing a pair of attractive yellow panties.

_My underwear! _Rosa mentally screamed as she let out an audible gasp (Code Ment reference, anyone?) _That bastard! _Thinking of a good retribution strategy, Rosa had decided on dropping a heavy object on Nate's exposed testicles, when he stirred in his sleep. Rosa froze in place as he adjusted himself, the end result was that his hard member was pointed directly at his sister.

Nate often talked in his sleep, and began slumber-mumbling, completely oblivious to his twin eavesdropping on his dream. "I love you, Rosa," his dream self was saying aloud to the world, "All I want to do is make you happy." Rosa's heart fluttered a little at the fluffy sentiment, until Nate continued his sleep-speech, "Come here. I'll bet I can get you to cum before I do." With that sentence, Rosa's anger flared up again. As her face grew hot in anger, she also noticed a different heat that had been warming up, emanating from her core. A familiar sensation she often had when she was messing with her boyfriend. _What?! I can't be getting worked up over my naked brother! That's sick! _Rosa mentally chastised herself for even going that far.

Turning to leave the room to remove herself from the temptation, Rosa inadvertently turned toward the mating on the television. The action on screen was super hot; the Gardevior was taking the Gallade cowgirl-style, hopping up and down on the Gallade's huge prick. The Gallade was fondling the Gardevior's pert tits, massaging them lovingly. The camera angle changed to a close up of their hips, a clear view of his dick moving back and forth through her nether-lips, coated in her secretions. Rosa stared intensely at the hot action, mesmerized by the mating ritual. She was especially impressed with the Gallade's dick. It was way bigger than Hugh's, almost as big as...

_Don't think that way! _Rosa scolded herself as she tried to shake her head clear of those thoughts, _Don't cheat on Hugh! And that would be incest! _But no matter how much her upper brain protested, her lower mind wanted cock, and there was a nice big one just a few feet away. It was her lower mind that made her turn back to look at her sleeping brother and stare at his dick. It was huge compared to Hugh, maybe even bigger than the male on the screen! As drool started trickling past both her sets of lips, Nate turned over in his sleep again, giving her a better view of his veiny, hard penis. Once again, he began to slumber-mumble, and somehow his dream self was lucky enough to say, "Come on, you know you want a taste."

That was all the encouragement that her lower brain needed to take over. She reached over the couch and grabbed her twin's cock with her delicate hand. Her hand barely fit around it! As her hand in effect caressed his member, Nate let out a very happy moan in his sleep, which encouraged Rosa to move her hand up and down his dick, the foreskin sliding along with her hand. The moans grew louder and happier from the sleeping Nate, his face contorted by the huge smile on his face; occasionally he mumbled his sister's name out loud.

This heightened her sex drive and she then cautiously knelt down, sticking her tongue out as it got closer. She took a quick lick of the head, catching a little pre-cum that had been oozing out. Finding she liked the taste, she started taking longer strokes, coating all of his member in her saliva. Nate's moans grew louder, and in his sleep his arm reached out, grabbing the back of Rosa's head. He pushed her head down into his crotch subconsciously, forcing his huge member through her upper lips. As his large cock approached the back of her throat, Rosa tried desperately to push herself off of him, worried she would gag on it, but Nate's hold was too strong. His sleeping mind pushed her head further into his lap, forcing the head of his dick into the back of her throat. She was able to keep herself from gagging, thankfully, despite the huge prick in her throat. As Nate's hold lessened, she rose her head up a little, able to breath again through her nose. But then Nate pushed his twin down again, back into the same position as before, struggling for air. This repeated and gradually accelerated as Rosa got into a rhythm, breathing on the upstroke. It was a surprisingly pleasant experience, feeling the large cock in her mouth banging the back of her throat. Not as nice as the same thing in her cunt, but a nice-ish feeling.

Soon enough, she felt her brother's dick start to grow and pulse a little. Rosa knew what was coming and lifted herself off his cock to ensure that things would not end too soon. It was then that she realized that Nate's grip had been gone after only the first few strokes; she had been giving her brother a blowjob on her own accord. She resisted touching the large member for a few moments to ensure that he could keep going.

After what felt like too long, Rosa's lower brain had enough of waiting, and moved in for the real deal. She dropped her towel on the pile of wet clothes, exposing her beautiful body to the still extremely hot night air. Delicately, she moved one leg over her brother onto the couch, leaving the other on the ground for support, straddling her brother's groin. She gingerly lowered herself till her nether-lips were touching the head of her brother's member. Having enough of waiting, she let gravity assist her descent, enveloping him entirely in one quick motion. Rosa was no virgin, but the stretching from her brother's huge cock made her feel as if she was just losing her innocence. Nothing had ever stretched her out that much before, and she was loving it! The feeling of taking every inch of her brother inside her enthralled Rosa. _Doing it with Hugh wasn't anything compared to this! _Rosa mentally commented.

After her pussy adjusted to the large phallus, she moved her body upwards to start pumping her body on his hard cock. Unfortunately, the position she was in was less stable than she first thought; as she tried to move up, one of her feet slipped forward, connecting with Nate's face square in the jaw. "Ow!" Nate said as he jolted awake from the pain. He then looked down at his sister's shocked expression, seeing and feeling that his prick was buried deep within his twin. The shock on his face was quickly replaced with a smug look of ecstasy. "If I'm dreaming, don't wake me!" He said aloud to no one specific.

"Sorry that ship has kinda sailed already," Rosa apologized to her twin, her cheeks Cheri Berry red in embarrassment. "So, um," Nate tentatively asked, "how long have you been, um, there?"

"I, um, just got on," Rosa answered embarrassedly, "but I'll be leaving now." The awkwardness had gotten to her; she moved to get off her brother, but instead Nate grabbed her waist, keeping her from leaving and unintentionally grinding their united region against each other. They each gasped a little at the contact before Nate said, "We've already crossed the line, why can't we finish what you started?"

Before Rosa could reply, Nate bolted upright, bring his lips to his sister's in a passionate kiss. His tongue snuck in between her lips and entangled itself with her tongue. His hands reached down to grab her lovely ass, fondling her firm gluts. With this hand hold, he lift her body up a few inches in a sexual upstroke, then proceeded to thrust his member back into the depths of his twin sister. The suddenness of it heightened Rosa's pleasure; she pulled out of their passionate kiss to moan aloud in ecstasy. He then retreated himself from her core, ass returning to the couch that was still coated in sweat. Rosa felt her stretched walls relaxing to normal as the large cock left her, the pleasure decreasing with every inch lost. Then Nate thrusted upwards, restretching her into ecstasy. "Oh! Fuck me Nate!" Rosa moaned in bliss, "fuck your sister's pussy!"

"If you insist!" Nate replied smugly. Retreating and returning, Nate pumped into his sister steadily, never too fast, but always powerful. Each time their hips slammed together, Rosa felt shock waves of pleasure coursing through her from her core. Rosa started pumping her body in tandem, slamming her hips down into her brother's as he slammed his up into her, heightening the power and pleasure of each thrust. Each wave of pleasure built upon the last, each thrust and stretch better than the one before. At the height of the thrust, Rosa could feel her brother bottom out, his head connecting with the far end of her core. Once again, a new experience that increased every feeling in the sensual cascade.

Rosa felt her climax coming on; she forced her brother as deep into herself as she could get him in one final thrust to take her over the edge, pushing her cervix a few inches deeper into her. Her orgasm seized her body, and her brother's cock, like a vice; all her muscles spasmed in ecstasy as the pleasure meter went to eleven. She screamed her brother's name in euphoric bliss. Her cunt squeezed the huge member inside it, instinctively trying to milk it of its contents. Nate grunted and bared his teeth, more sweat pouring down his brow, desperate to hold off his own climax. Aside from the obvious taboo of knocking up his sister, he just flat out didn't want it to end; this was his greatest fantasy come to life, there was no way he'd let it end cause he couldn't last.

As Rosa came down from her height, neither of them dared to move. Nate stared into his sister's eyes as they both tried to control their breathing. After enough time past that Nate was relatively sure he wouldn't blow his load, he moved his face forward into a kiss. He trailed his kisses upwards towards her ear, and proceeded to lick her earlobe, something her learned from all the porn he watched. Thankfully, that happened to be a turn on for Rosa, as her body shivered as his tongue moved along her ear. Nate proceeded to whisper in her ear what had been his darkest secret before, "Thank you, Rosa," he began, "I have been dreaming of this forever. I know that's creepy, being twins, but you're beautiful and I'm in love with you!"

Rosa backed her head away to look at him in the eyes, study his expression. After another eternity of beautiful eyes staring into unimaginable depths, Rosa spoke up, "You're a good fuck, I'll give you that. But love? I don't know, it's just so, so, _taboo."_

"Don't tell me that that doesn't turn you on a little?" Nate replied with his signature smug humor, "Either way, can you please give me this night? We can figure out what happens next in the morning, but can you at least let me love you tonight? Let me believe that you loved me that way, just once?"

Rosa stared into his eyes that were on the verge of tears and relented, "Alright, my brother. Make love to me! Fuck me and see if you can make me love you!"

"Don't have to ask me twice!" Nate then grabbed his sister's ass readjusted them. He placed her on her back as he sat on his knees, his member still deep in her. He retreated a little, then used all the force he could muster in the awkward position to pound as deep as he could into his sister, who yelled out Nate's name in ecstasy and surprise. He pumped back and forth a few more strokes, but couldn't really do anything he wanted from his kneeling position. So he changed positions once again, grabbing his sister's legs and pulling her with him as he placed his feet on the ground, letting Rosa's ass dangle over the side of the couch.

Now that he had the leverage he needed, Nate was able to put his all into it. _This may be my only chance_ he thought _So I had better make it the best fuck of our lives! _He thrusted himself deep into his sister, retreating, repeating. With each thrust, the still-sweat-stained couch was pushed back a little, rocking along with them, creaking with each pulse. Rosa loved the power Nate was putting into her and still begged for more. "Fuck me harder, Nate!" she called out in ecstatic wanting, "Fuck your sister as hard as you can!" She reached out and grabbed her brother's neck and wrapped her lithe legs around his waist, giving her some leverage to help increase the power and pleasure of the thrusts. Nate complied with her demands, increasing his pace and his strength, wanting desperately to please his sister.

Nate's unused hands had grown curious, and were currently snaking around Rosa's body. His left hand found her left breast, which he began to massage in what he hoped was a pleasurable way. They were small but firm and beautiful. He rolled her nipple between his finger, enjoying the feel of her developing breast in his hand.

As his left hand fondled Rosa's mammary, Nate's right hand made its way lower, sliding easily down her sweat-shined midsection, to where he was joined with his sister, pounding her with all the force he could muster. His thumb surveyed the edges of her stretched entrance, until it found the small nub at the upper crook of her lower lips. He grazed his finger along her clit as he thrusted especially deep, resulting in a sound from Rosa that more resembled a Pokemon roar then any normal human vocalization.

As the pace and power of their love making increased, so too did the pitch and volume of Rosa's noises, from quiet moans to loud dirty talk to screams of ecstasy. Even so, the small noise of "ahem" was able to overcome the squeals of pleasure. Nate stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the noise, his prick buried exceedingly deep in his sister. The set of twins' heads moved simultaneously to the side to see their mother, obviously tired and pissed off. Their hearts raced even faster than before, the adrenaline that was fueling their passion was now prepping them to take the verbal beating that surely awaited them. There was a tense moment of silence where the twins could only stare at their mother, joined at the hip, the only sound was the moans from the TV still playing the porn.

As possible punishments were running through their heads, the mother finally broke the silence, "I am trying to sleep! Please be quieter from now on!" She turned back towards her room and started to walk away, leaving her children to stare at her in shock. _Could she really not have realized that her kids were having sex? _The twins wondered simultaneously. As if in answer, their mom looked behind her and called over her shoulder, "I'll get you some morning-after pills tomorrow, Rosa." she then disappeared into her room.

The twins were left staring in utter shock, the Gardevoir's moans echoing around the room. Rosa was he first to speak, "how can mom really be OK with us fucking?" She asked incredulously. Instead of answering, Nate pressed his lips against his sister's, drawing them into a long, heated kiss. He pulled away for a moment to whisper, "Shh. She asked us to be quiet." He returned his lips and snuck his tongue into his sister's mouth. Their tongues danced around each other's as Nate began to thrust again.

Now that the power fucking from before was not an option, they had to switch to a different form of passion. Instead of fondling their respective sex organs, now their hand embraced each other's body, tracing the lines of their backs, running through the other's hair. Nate rolled them back onto the couch, laying them on their side. He was no longer concerned with his pace or power; he let his body work as it wanted to, now thrusting at a slow pace, timed with their passionate kiss.

Even though Rosa had loved the intense pounding she had received earlier, this was something else entirely. This passion, this _love, _was more enjoyable than any thing she had experienced before. _If he can put this much passion in to this embrace, he really must love me, _she realized. _Maybe we can make this work._

Soon, the pleasures mounted. Nate pulled his sister deeper into their kiss as she moaned in euphoria. The intense sensations of climax flooded her body as her muscles spasmed and pulsed. Her core contracted around her brother within her. This time, Nate made no effort to hold his own climax at bay. Her spasms set off his own. They could both feel Nate's virile seed pumping into Rosa's fertile womb, flowing from brother to sister. His warm essence filled her wanting, spasming core. The end of her orgasm was finishing his, her core milking every drop of seed he could deposit into his sisters waiting, fertile cunt.

As they both slowly came down from their highs, they stared into each other's eyes. Sweat poured down their bodies onto the already stained couch as they tried to catch their breath, breathing unevenly. "I love you, Rosa," Nate said to his sister. "I love you too, Nate," Rosa responded to her brother, meaning it with all of her heart. Then the full effects of the long night began to grip them, the exhaustion of several hours of heavy activity in sweltering heat took its toll. The twins drifted asleep, embraced in each other's arms. Rosa's mind drifted through the possible future before sleep took hold, lightly planning possible ways to live with her brother without the weird glances. _Maybe move away, _she thought drowsily, _some place away from Aspertia. Maybe even a different region. Sinnoh might be nice. _She fell asleep to a lovely image of them in a picturesque, snow-covered cabin near the beautiful city of Snowport, so different from the summer heat here. As Nate drifted once again into sleep's clutches, he mentally reminded himself to buy more of that stuff he put in her ice tea earlier, and to thank Hugh for suggesting it. They slept embraced, brother and sister, until the sweltering sun rose far beyond the horizon.

**And nine months later, a lovely little boy was born with four arms and a tail. Just kidding!**

**So how'd y'all like my first solo story? If you don't know, I am working with thetimewalker2237 on another lemon, but that one has something a little strange, a plot. I'll be sure to make more lovely lemons for y'all! Maybe even take some request for more chaps, if they're any good. But now to write about Diego humping a gorilla. Jk! Or am I? O_o. **

**The Dark Moon has set!**


End file.
